


Ay, you freaky ma?

by SHIRATORIZAWASWHORE



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Crack, F/F, Kiyoko is so pretty, Omegle, Reader Is Lesbian, chatfic, this is very gay, toxic mom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-12
Packaged: 2021-03-18 10:41:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 4,106
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29981628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SHIRATORIZAWASWHORE/pseuds/SHIRATORIZAWASWHORE
Summary: Where a 16-year-old girl who was bored decided to go on Omegle and ends up meeting the person who will change her life, but is it for better or for worse?A 17-year-old girl who was pressured to go on this site, which she's heard of but never thought about going on, ends up meeting one of the strangest people she'd ever met. Will she regret it?
Relationships: Shimizu Kiyoko/Reader
Kudos: 3





	1. Character Info

**Author's Note:**

> This story is by yours truly, but I decided to put it on here instead of Wattpad just in case anything were to happen ya know. If you wanna you can go check it out on Wattpad my user is @CHOKEMEMIDARI . Yeah that's it I hope you enjoy.

** Character Info: **

** Name: ** ** Y/N L/N  ** **_( < your name, last name)_ **

** Age: ** ** 16-17 **

** School: ** ** Karasuno **

** Personality: ** ** Chaotic, weird, loyal, inspiring but can be blunt and rude **

** Family: ** ** Her family is supportive but can be toxic at times **

** Mom: ** ** Momo L/N **

** ALIVE **

** Dad: ** ** Kai L/N **

** DECEASED **


	2. Meeting Her

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How it all began.

Y/N POV:

I'm so fucking bored so you know what, why not go on Omegle? Opening my laptop I type in Omegle and select the texting option. Putting no interests I begin chatting, getting annoyed as I keep getting horny boys one after another. Getting skipped after rejecting them I was about to give up but something made me pause...

They didn't say M, slightly curious I begin to type...

You're chatting with a random stranger. Say hi!

Stranger: Hi. F 17.

You: hi F 16

Stranger: Oh thank god, I was afraid it would be another boy.

You: I KNOW ME TOO WJCJCIJKKJAL

Stranger: You remind me of someone lol.

You: really, who?

Stranger: His name is Tanaka, I don't think you know him sorry.

Tanaka?! Oh my god does she mean Ryu?!? HOLY SHIT HE NEEDS TO VISIT ME.

You: RYU?!?!? If you don't mean him this is gonna be so fuckin awkward

Stranger: Yeah, how do you know him?

You: me and him are like siblings! we go to school together

Stranger: You go to school together, then why don't I see him with a female he's always with Nishinoya?

You: idk I haven't been to school in a couple weeks. what's your name if you don't mind me asking lmao- I'm Y/N

Stranger: You can call me Kiyoko. I can definitely see why you two get along so well, you're like twins.

You: well Kiyoko, do you have any socials you seem sweet and I'd like to get to know you better

After exchanging socials:

Kiyoko POV:

Well that was definitely interesting, Y/N seems like a.... interesting character. She said she went to school with Tanaka, I wonder if I'll ever get to meet her in person, it would be an experience that's for sure. She would get along with the team well, I wonder if she's ever met them before. She's in the same year as Tanaka, I'll have to ask him about her if he'll be calm enough to let me even though there's a low chance of it.

I'll ask Daichi about her tomorrow, if she's ever met them he'd know. It's getting pretty late I'll go to bed now.

After showering I began to lay down, but something kept me up... it was Y/N, I couldn't get her off of my mind for some reason. Brushing it off as curiosity, I start to drift off.

Y/N POV:

Wow, she seemed nice. If she knew Ryu does that mean she goes to our school? She said her name was Kiyoko. Sitting up fast in realization I almost fell off my bed. SHE'S THE GIRL RYU TALKS ABOUT ALL THE TIME!! Holy shit... I need to know more about her, knowing Ryu wouldn't be asleep I opened my phone.

<<..Opening messages with Ryu...>>

Y/N🥵😀💧: RYU!!

Y/N🥵😀💧: RYU OPEN THESE

Y/N🥵😀💧: Ryūnosuke Tanaka, I swear to god if you don't open these messages.

Ryu😩✨👀: OK OK WHAT CHJWCKWDCWKD

Y/N🥵😀💧: What was the name of that one girl you're obsessed with?

Ryu😩✨👀: KIYOKO WHY DO YOU NEED IT

Y/N🥵😀💧: OMFG IT WAS HER!!

Ryu😩✨👀: WHAT IS IT Y/N WTF

Y/N🥵😀💧: ON OMEGLE SHE WAS ON THERE WE TALKED

Ryu😩✨👀: YOU GOT TO TALK TO THE GODDESS?!? YOU LUCKY BASTARD

Y/N🥵😀💧: calm tf down Ryu it's not that big of a deal but...

Y/N🥵😀💧: WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN FUCKING VISITING ME DUMBASS

Ryu😩✨👀: I'LL COME OVER RIGHT NOW MA'AM IM SORRY MA'AM

Y/N🥵😀💧: RYU WAIT NO DON'T-

Ryu😩✨👀: TO FUCKING LATE I ALREADY HAVE NOYA WE'RE ON OUR WAY

<<...EXITING MESSAGES WITH RYU...>>

Fuck... hearing that Tanaka was on his way made you tense because you knew it was late and your mom was in bed.. but hearing that Noya was with him made it ten times worse...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope you enjoyed reading this chapter! Make sure to read comments on how I could improve please :P


	3. Chaos

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ryu and Noya were on their way, but would the three of them get in trouble when they got there? Lets find out.

Y/N POV:

Getting ready for Ryu and Noya to get here I threw on a large red hoodie, black spandex (bitch I used to rock those), and thigh high black socks. Going outside, since it was warm out tonight, I sat on the stairs scrolling through TikTok.

About 10 minutes later I could hear yelling down the road. "SLOW DOWN BRO I GET THAT YOU'RE TALL BUT FUCK DUDE" it was Noya. Laughing slightly I stood up and slipped on some shoes, jogging towards the voices I decided to jump out and scare them.

TANAKA POV:

I and Noya were getting closer to Y/N's house, as soon as we stepped on the sidewalk near her house we heard rustling in the bushes. "Hey bro you heard that too right," Noya asked nervously. "Yeah" I answered. "BOO!!" we heard and yelled, but stopped as soon as we heard laughing.

"H-holy shit your faces were priceless," Y/N said laughing in between words. Blushing out of embarrassment I shoved her playfully only making her laugh harder. I and Noya shared a knowing look, exchanging smirks we picked Y/N up and ran into her house.

"Wait, guys! Be quiet my mom's asleep and you know how she gets" Y/N warned.

~Flashback~  
Y/N, Noya, and Tanaka were messing around in her room blasting 'Money Machine' forgetting her mom was asleep. "-PISS BABY, YOU THINK YOU'RE SO FUCKING COOL?!" the trio yelled falling into a fit of laughter afterward.

Hearing loud and harsh footsteps they shared horrified looks. As the door opened they prepared for a harsh lecture only to feel a death glare hard enough to drain all color from their faces. "Why. Are. You. Being. So. Fucking. Loud" Y/N's mom asked calmly but with a deadly intent being poorly hidden. "M-mom umm I'm sorry we'll be quiet" Y/N stuttered under the harsh gaze. Her mom shut the door.  
~Flashback over~  
They were silent on their way to Y/N's room after that. When they were in her room they finally noticed what she was wearing and blushed. They hyped her up to the max afterwards.

They spent the rest of the night being lazy and laughing together, successfully not waking up her mom. When they woke up, Noya and Tanaka rushed out of the house bidding their goodbyes on the way out.

Y/N had just laid down when she remembered.. THERE WAS SCHOOL TODAY!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Most of this chapter was based on true events-


	4. Shit...

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> School time, what will happen?

Y/N POV:  
Fuck fuck fuck!!! I screamed in my head realizing I wasn't gonna get any sleep. Speeding towards my closet, I pull out my uniform and head to the bathroom.

After showering and brushing my teeth, I start to get dressed. Making my way down the stairs I almost trip a few times. I head into the kitchen seeing my mom drinking coffee.

"Hey mom" I greet sleepily, nodding back to me in a greeting, she smiles. "Were those boys here last night?" she asked with a neutral expression. Slightly nervous I nod in confirmation, she hummed only confusing me further.

Checking the time I hug my mom and ran out of the house. Stopping by Sakanoshita Market since it was near my house and I needed some energy. Getting an energy drink and a box of strawberry pocky (fucking love this shit-) I bid Ukai goodbye.

Realizing I only had a few minutes, I started running mentally cursing Noya and Ryu. Seeing the school up ahead I start to run slightly faster. Finally making it to the school I catch my breath.

"Holy fuck" I breathe out. Looking through the few people in the hallway, I try to find my friends knowing they're most likely not in class. Hearing yelling up the hallway, I go to see what it's about.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter but it is what it is ya know


	5. Face to Face

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The fateful day where the two beautiful girls would finally meet but without knowing who each other were.

Y/N POV:

What I saw didn't really shock me, Ryu and Noya on the floor crying happy tears with a beautiful lady standing in front of them with a blank face. You knew her as Kiyoko, the boys told you about her when coming over.

Looking back up at her face you could tell she was used to this. "I'm sorry for them, they do this every day don't they," I asked. She nodded in confirmation not yet looking up at me, but when she did I could've sworn I saw her eyes open slightly wider and a cloud of soft pink dust her cheeks.

"I'll take them away, once again sorry. RYU, NOYA WHAT DID I SAY ABOUT THIS" I started off calmly but ended up yelling at the end, earning a nervous smile from the two idiots in front of me. Dragging them away by their ears - I wave to Kiyoko while blushing from embarrassment.

AFTER LECTURING THOSE TWO:

SAME POV:

"Do you guys understand?" I ask giving them the same glare my mom gives. Giving me nervous smiles they say "Y-YES MA'AM" at the same time.

After that we walked to class, yelling and running in the hallways. "HEY Y/N LETS TO THE THING" Tanaka whisper yelled, giving him a brave smirk I silently nodded and glanced at Noya seeing he wasn't looking.

I and Tanaka silently ran up to Noya since he had run in front of us and threw him over our shoulders starting to run to the first year's class. Slamming open the door, it went completely silent me and Ryu yelled "NOYA SAID HE NEEDED TO SPEAK TO YOU" and tossing him in the classroom shutting the door afterward.

We ran to class realizing we were late while wheezing. Hearing a door open and shut then fast footsteps behind us we looked back only to see an angry Noya. One glance at our nervous faces he started laughing but tried to hold it in.

Long story short, we got in trouble for being late and interrupting the class.


	6. Practice

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Y/N goes to practice after somehow being talked into it by her idiotic, yet loveable, best friends.

Y/N POV:

After school was over, Noya and Ryu had asked if I wanted to go watch them practice. Despite being best friends with those two I've never actually met the team, so I was slightly nervous. Walking to the gym I was having a slight battle with myself, trying to decide whether or not to run away at the last moment.

Despite wanting to run, here I am now standing outside about to bust in. I stared at the door for a minute before opening it quickly. Startled the team whipped around staring at me with surprise on their faces, except for this one tall blonde dude who was a dick judging off of the annoyed look on his face.

"Damn who shoved a stick up your ass?" I asked sarcastically, with a roll of his eyes he turned back to talking to the cute green-haired boy. I could easily scope out who were first years, this orange-headed kid who looked like he was going to burst of excitement any second, a grumpy looking black-haired one, the cute green-haired one, and the asshole blonde-headed one.

A more feminine-looking male approached me, "Hi, I'm Sugawara Kōshi! Do you have the wrong club maybe?" he asked kindly. "Nope I'm here for those two," I said pointing at the two loud second years, "they wanted me to come to watch them practice today." I finished. Nodding in response he walked over to a masculine brunette and started talking to him, looking at me now and then.

AFTER INTRODUCING EVERYONE:

SAME POV:

I was automatically drawn to the sweet but strict personality of Sugawara, and the apologetic but sarcastic personality of Yamaguchi. I had quickly became attached to Hinata, and him to me, after having barely exchanged any words. Not far into the conversation with Hinata, Tsukishima had butted in only to insult him.

Giving him the glare my mom gives me, Noya and Ryu, I started to insult him. (I couldn't come up with any hkhwbs-) After that, I turned to Hinata who was staring at me with admiration in his eyes and a smile so bright I almost had to shield my eyes. Bending down, due to me being taller than him, I patted his head and said "If anything were to happen to you I would kill everyone in the room and then myself." in complete seriousness. Gripping my arm tight, but not tight enough to hurt me, he shook his head fast "Y/N-CHAN!!! You can't say that stuff!!" he exclaimed loudly.

DURING THE MIDDLE OF PRACTICE:

Y/N POV:

Hearing the door of the gym open, I look over in curiosity I see ahead of black hair pop in quietly but not going unnoticed by the team. Noticing it was Kiyoko, I walked over to talk and see if she needed help with anything. After that, we talked about many things.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just a fun little filler chapter where you get to meet some of the less important, but favorable, side characters.


	7. Y/N's Home Life

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This chapter is just going to describe what home is like for Y/N. This chapter is solely going to be based on my home life, I just felt like incorporating parts of my daily struggles into the book. If this makes you uncomfortable in any way, please tell me or skip this chapter. Another thing I need to point out, my dad is not dead but it's complicated describing home life with him.

MOMO L/N:

She can be extremely toxic and slightly mentally, emotionally, and verbally abusive towards Y/N. She does treat her and Y/N out to dinner at times. She works at a hospital but she spends most of it on herself or bills. Before her husband died, she was a very happy, sweet woman.

KAI L/N:

Before he died, he and Y/N were extremely close and they would go out and eat almost every day. He was an extremely successful businessman who brought home large amounts of money. He was the only person who knew Y/N was interested in women. He was a supportive, laidback man.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Again, as I said in the beginning, this is solely based on MY home life.


	8. Texting her

Y/N POV:

Remembering that I had Kiyoko's number I opened my phone and decided to message her. I had to scroll through my phone for a while to find hers because I had gotten every member of the teams' number, even if Tsukishima didn't want to give me his Yamaguchi gave it to me secretly.

<..OPENING MESSAGES WITH UNKNOWN NUMBER..>

You: Hey this is Y/N, this is Kiyoko, right? Ya know the pretty girl that manages Ryu's team?

Unknown Number: Yes it is. I would assume you're Y/N, yes?

You: HEY YOU REMEMBERED ME!

Unknown Number: How could I not you have a very interesting personality. Not that that's a bad thing.

Y/N changed Unknown Number's name to 'Kiyoko😩'

Y/N changed their name to 'Y/N🥶'

Kiyoko😩: I like the names lol.

Y/N🥶: THANK GOD WJFHWFKIW

Kiyoko😩: Yeah I can see why you and Tanaka get along, you're very similar but I'm sure you've heard that a lot.

Y/N🥶: Yeah we hear that a lot lmao-

Kiyoko😩: Well I have to go, take care of yourself Y/N :)

Y/N🥶: I WILL!! Take care of yourself too bestie ‼

<..EXITING MESSAGES WITH KIYOKO😩..>

Y/N POV:

After talking to Kiyoko a little bit more I decided to call Hinata already missing him.

<..RINGING SHOYO..>

After the phone ringing for a little, I hear rummaging on the other end.

('...' = Shoyo. Normal = Y/N)

'Hello?'

SHOYOO!

'Y-Y/N IS THAT YOU?!?'

You could tell he was happy by the way his voice changed and went up a bit

HI!! How you doinnn'

'I'm doing great!! How bout you?!'

Haha, I'm doing good, I just talked to Kiyoko. I miss you already AND I HAVENT EVEN KNOWN YOU FOR A DAY-

'I KNOW... I miss you to Y/N!'

During the phone call, Y/N's mother opened her door.

Hold on Shoyo, I'll call you back later. Byeeeee

'BYE Y/N-'

<..HANGING UP..>

Y/N POV:

Looking up after hanging up my phone I saw mom, she seemed to be in a good mood today she must've got good sleep or something. "What'd ya need mom?" I asked curiously, she looked over to me with a blank face "I'm going out, make sure to clean up around the house and be safe. I left you $30 on the counter in the kitchen... I love you sweetie" she said with a gentle smile at the end. Nodding slightly taken aback, I whispered a soft 'I love you too'.

Hearing the door slam I decide to take a nap...


	9. Day at "Home"

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's just a normal day at Y/N's home...if you could even call it that.

Y/N's POV

After waking up from my nap and realizing I had slept for about 3-4 hours, I decided to order some pizza and call Shoyo back.

(italics is Shoyo)

(..RINGING SHOYO..)  
'Hello?'

Hearing his voice I could tell he was startled

SHOYOO!! WHATCHA DOIN?!

'I- NOTHING YOU?'

I JUST ORDERED SOME PIZZA

'GASP LUCKY'

BITCH YOU COULD GET PIZZA IF YOU WANTED IT 🙄

'IM NOT EVEN GONNA ASK HOW THE FUCK YOU SAID THAT OUT LOUD'

-  
Hearing the doorbell ring I told Shoyo I would be back, of course yelling like the 🅱️ad 🅱️itch I am. Getting off the couch I open the door, grab the pizza and pay.

I pick my phone back up to continue the call with my whore  
-  
HEY IM BACK

'DID YOU GET YOUR PIZZA'

YES BITCH

'IS IT GOOD?!'

DUH THE HELL

'YO ON A REAL NOTE HOW ARE YOU'

IM GOOD HOW BOUT YOU

'IM GREAT 😌'

PLEASE YOU'RE SO HOT

'I KNOW BUT YOU'RE SO FUCKING SEXY SHAWTY'

FUCKKK YOU GOT MY TOES CURLING AND SHIT

'AS I SHOULD AH HAHA'

I heard the door open and knew it was mom when I heard her loud-ass shoes hit the floor. Rolling my eyes I told Shoyo that I had to go, yeah he sounded bored anyways I'm used to it lol.

"Y/N GET YOUR ASS DOWN HERE!" Mom yelled irritated for some reason she was probably drunk it gets her angry for some reason. Walking into the kitchen there she was in all her "glory" if you could call it that... disheveled hair, red eyes, and a glazed look on her face. "Yes, mom?" I asked trying my hardest to hide the anger in my voice, she seems to be drunk almost all week.

"Did you even clean the house?!" she yelled not in control of herself right now, "Yes mom, let's get you to bed, okay?" I wrapped my arm around her shoulder guiding her to the couch slowly. Afterward, I head to my room softly stomping.

"UGH" I groan loudly, slamming myself onto my bed, rolling over I stare at the ceiling contemplating life. Rolling my eyes I start to scroll through TikTok, suddenly I slammed my phone on my bed and rolled off of it. Deciding I wanted to take a shower I get my clothes ready.

Time-skip after the shower bc I'm lazy

Brushing my teeth I looked in the mirror studying my face for a moment before looking away not paying any mind to my insecurities not wanting to ruin my night. Jumping on my bed I grab my remote and turn the TV on so I can pass out.


	10. Breakdown

Y/N'S POV

it was all becoming too much, the stress that had been pushed on to me this last week, even if i never showed it, it was all too real. mom had been out more this week, schoolwork had been getting harder and harder and my head wasn't making it any better.

i never wanted to talk about my feelings because i thought i was faking it, even though i knew somewhere deep down that i wasn't and i should get help for this, but i could never bring myself to.

and that's how i found myself crouching in an empty hallway at school with unknown arms wrapped around me whispering comforting things in my ear while rubbing my back.

~flashback~  
i lied. i'm not okay, i haven't been for a while now. i can't breathe, why are the walls so small all of a sudden, i can't take this. fuck i cant- what's happening?

backing myself up against the nearest wall i could find, i started to slide down not trusting my shaking legs to hold me up anymore. i began to cry harder than i was - the tears just wouldn't stop coming out, i was trying my hardest to wipe them off as fast as they came.

i knew this feeling all too well sadly, i had called them 'episodes'', they've never been this bad. i started to hyperventilate, struggling to catch my breath i started to pull at my hair trying to get some sort of release from this feeling.

suddenly, making me flinch, i felt soft hands trying to pry my hands from my hair. "hey hey, please stop-" ... that voice i knew that voice, but i couldn't remember who it was. "-c-can you hear me?" slowly nodding i melted into their touch not realizing it quite yet.  
~flashback over~

"hey you're okay, i'm here. don't worry," they whispered soothingly. i could feel my breathing start to calm, i tried to look up to see who it was but it felt as if i wasn't in control of my own body.

"thank you..." i whispered hoarsely struggling to get even two words out. "don't talk, i know it's hard." oh god I'm so embarrassed why did i have to burden them with this. as if they could sense my stress they held me tighter.

after about 5 more minutes of us just sitting there in silence I had gained the power to look up and see who was holding me.... who I saw shocked me to say the least, "k-Kiyoko..?!" my voice still not being powerful enough to yell, it came out weak. "yeah,a-are you okay though?" she asked worried about me, "yeah I'm fine." there we go I had lied again, and to the person, I was starting to warm up to?! what's wrong with you y/n?


	11. What Happened

Kiyoko's POV

i was on my way out of class when i heard what sounded like distressed breathing coming from down the hall. concerned, i decided to check it out, and what i saw shocked me. it was Y/N but she seemed to be having a panic attack of sorts. without a second thought, i rush over to her -

\- noticing she was pulling on her hair, with extreme force seeming to be looking for a release, i gently pulled her hands off and pulled her into me cautiously not sure if she wanted to be touched in this state. she flinched which slightly shocked me - making me stop halt my movements, but only for a second. "hey hey, please stop-" i said softly yet firm enough to get her attention. getting increasingly more worried by the second i started to panic, "-c-can you hear me?"

noticing she was softly nodding i started to wrap my arms around her, in return, she started to melt into it slowly. i started to whisper soothing things into Y/N's ear, feeling her breathing clam slightly i felt her try to move but it looked like she was struggling. hearing a weak 'thank you come from her i made sure she knew that she didn't need to talk, "don't talk, i know it's hard."

i could see that she was stressing herself out so i held her tighter for about 5 more minutes. she finally gathered the strength to look up at me and let out a shocked, yet pitiful "k-kiyoko..?!" making me look at her with a soft, yet stern look that said 'i thought i said don't talk', "yeah, a-are you okay though?" i asked worriedly. "yeah i'm fine" she said lying, "don't lie to me. are you okay?"

Y/N's POV

i felt tears start to well up in my eyes again, slightly making them burn from all of my crying earlier. tilting my head down so she wouldn't see them i started to reassure her, "yeah...i-i'm fine don't worry." i said with a small smile that i hoped she didn't realize was fake. done with my lying Kiyoko softly grabbed my face with her hands, looking straight into my eyes with a comforting smile she said, "you have my number remember? don't be afraid to text me whenever you need to."

i blushed, she laughed slightly after noticing. "Okay.." i said softly, "i will." i said surely with a smile. "um..i was wondering if you wanted to hang out after school?" Kiyoko said looking anywhere but me, "Yes!" i said the way too fast for my liking making me blush harder and her giggle. "haha okay! is 5 good?" she asked taking her hands off my face slowly, "yeah.." i said missing the contact already.

"bye Y/N." Kiyoko said walking away after helping me up. "bye Kiyoko." i said starting to miss her already.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> besties i love this chapter let me know what you think :P


End file.
